


ALL in/ 照单全收

by SophieZhang



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 双向暗恋；斜线有意义；接WD1灯塔剧情后；基本无口的狗哥；瞎矫情；我喜欢你的一切，还有你一切的喜欢





	ALL in/ 照单全收

约尔迪·秦接到了艾登·皮尔斯的电话。  
真可惜，约尔迪想，这笔借车生意再也做不成了。  
“过来。”对方的声音一如既往的低沉清亮。  
约尔迪的拇指停在了手机挂断键上。

约尔迪视野中的艾登站在阴影处，他走近他的时候夸张的展开手臂，想给这个“私法制裁者”一个招呼，但艾登看向他的眼神凉薄而忍耐，他悻悻的收回了自己的动作。  
他们站在关押莫比斯的仓库前。  
约尔迪有些搞不懂艾登想要做什么，莫比斯之前一直在他手上，他已经敲出来这个男人所知道的一切了，那么皮尔斯是想要个总结吗？约尔迪有些后悔他后腰只揣了一把M1911了，他恨不得多带一把M14。  
私法制裁者掩在帽檐下的眼睛又望了他一眼，然后径直走进了仓库，他甚至没有跟他的前同僚有所表示。约尔迪发现自己被落在了空地里，他出发的太急甚至忘了带烟，但如果他只是站在原地又实在太蠢。约尔迪指天发誓他从没应付过皮尔斯这么难缠的顾客。

等到艾登再次出现时约尔迪满心躁动，他因莫名奇妙的两个字莫名其妙的来到了这，一句话没说在太阳底下站了十多分钟，他自己都佩服自己的耐性，但这阻止不了如果再不发生点什么他立刻扭头就走的决定。他和私法制裁者的合作早就掰了的不是吗。

“你想要杀了我。”有着碧绿眼睛的男人开口。  
“wow，”约尔迪扭曲了嘴角，“我可是收尾人，谁给的钱多我就为谁做事。”  
“戴米安给你多少？”  
“你猜？”约尔迪晃了晃脑袋，“要知道，想要你的命的人可不止一个。”  
“是谁？”同为收尾人的男人皱起了眉头。  
“Emmmmmm.”约尔迪发出了一个鼻音，伸出一根手指指了指上方。

然后沉默继续蔓延。

约尔迪再次觉得站在空地中的自己太蠢了，他聪明灵活的大脑也想不出他和皮尔斯两个人对着面站在这儿是干什么，大眼瞪小眼吗，问题是他们都没有任何动作，也基本没有直视对方。约尔迪感到烦躁和恼火，他不是有耐心、脾气好、能容忍的人，倾泻下来的阳光简直就是桎梏，却无法让人跳脱，心肺那样的忡忡烧撩，摒弃与挣扎，就差一步--就差一步--------

对面的私法制裁者闭上了眼睛，眼帘垂下来的时候收敛了芝加哥每一道闪烁的光。“我们完了（We’re done）.”这个人如是说。

就是这样！？就是这样！？约尔迪睁大了眼睛，他浪费了半个多小时就是为了两个词？？？两个词？两个他早就知道的词？？

约尔迪截住艾登去掏他手机情人的手快而迅烈，“就是这样？？”他费了这么长时间从城东窜到城西就是为了这个？  
对面的人受到了两秒钟的惊吓，还没有回过神来就已经甩了他一个清晰而熟悉的嘲讽脸，约尔迪简直想把“呵呵”砸到他脸上。他“相当有节操的收尾人”不是由着皮尔斯给他甩脸色的。

他瞪着皮尔斯，望进这个狡猾狐狸苍翠溢彩的瞳孔里，他从没有离他如此之近，近到可以看清他强掩的慌乱和僵硬的嘴角，闻到他冬青松的冷冽气息，他的喧哗和骚动，他的瑟缩和茕茕---

他按着皮尔斯的后颈吻下去，带着烟火的凶悍和荒诞。他在对方的眼眸中看到自己古怪的面容，还有星辰的升起。

约尔迪放开艾登，他仿佛在这一刻才认识到了自己，没有自卑，没有了自负，没有了焦虑，只有平静。

“吻我。”艾登突然说道，约尔迪没有移开他的视线，他看着他红润的唇，还没有安抚下来、起伏不已的胸膛。

他拉着他再次亲吻上去，于阴影中，就像亲吻一只蝴蝶。

\------------------------------------------------------------

艾登躺在安全点的行军床上，手机的屏幕在漆黑中闪着幽白的光。

他会想起他和约尔迪·秦—他的合作人在近几天关系突飞猛进的发展，事实上他也有些弄不明白，好似一切都是水到渠成，神明赐予了艰涩中的转机。

简单来说就是他没想到他真的和约尔迪搞上了。

艾登以为自己会喜欢那种温柔、顾家、性情平和的女人，金发或者褐发，就像他妹妹一样，但喜欢的感情来的汹涌迅猛，让人忘了一切定下的准则。

他第一面见约尔迪就直觉自己不会讨厌这样的人，强大，不羁，对自身的无与伦比的掌控力，可能因为他自己也是如此这般的性格，所以才能和约尔迪合作这么长的时间。虽然这个人搞怪又狂放，性情难测，但实力超群，端着狙击枪掩护在他身后时是他难得有安全感的时刻。

约尔迪于他而言不是一个好的选择，不论收尾人的纠葛抑或黑暗晦涩的过去，单单是灯塔上的枪口相向，就足以让艾登卸下一切，生意就是生意，他们不再是合伙人，他们是敌人。

但形如陌路有时也很难，在蛛网以“喜欢”的名义蚕食掉心脏的每一处后，你就得忍耐接受他的所有，他的乖戾冷漠，他的市侩，他的虚伪，他的自以为是和张狂。

避难处的大铁门被有节奏的敲响，艾登一个鲤鱼打挺踞坐起来，攥住了自己的P226。  
“嘿~皮尔斯~”约尔迪调笑荡然的声音。  
艾登收起枪，拉开了一道门缝，皱着眉头看着露出半边脸的约尔迪。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“我来找你睡呀。”男人的眉毛舒展开来。  
艾登一愣，下意识就要重新把门拉上，门缝里一只狙抓住这一瞬间直接卡了进来，约尔迪钳住铁框，硬生生的把门拉开，将艾登推了进去，夜月和星海被关在了外面。

艾登倒退几步，警惕的看着约尔迪，但刚刚完成一单的收尾人还没有其他动作，只是兴味看向四周，目光扫过安全处的每一处。  
艾登定了定神：“这只有一张床，我看我们两是睡不下的，你还是去找个旅馆吧。”

约尔迪挑着眉笑着站在那不为所动，艾登瞪着他，他以为他脑袋长着是摆设吗？？

只是几天艾登就感觉约尔迪越来越不好惹了，他们见了几次面，私法制裁者已经察觉到收尾人在慢慢撕开他那斯文败类的伪装，神色淡淡，甚至一如既往的调笑，但眼睛愈发阴鸷黑沉。

本来就不大的货箱气氛变得狭逼起来，这儿的只有一个窄长的空余地，两人只能这样面对面的站的，艾登被堵在里面；床是两米的床，睡他一个是绰绰有余，但两个6英尺冒头的男人肯定是不可能的，真睡一起，到时候干柴烈火，他跑都没有地跑。

“好，那我去旅馆睡。”艾登警惕着，一步一步的向门口挪去，途中要越过约尔迪，他不敢大意。

约尔迪开口时语气平平：“皮尔斯，我来这就是为了你，要找睡的地儿我找得到，你在这我才会来。”

艾登的脚步停住，他当然不会听约尔迪的鬼话，他只是还没找到摸过去的方法。

约尔迪看着艾登笑了起来，他收敛了气息，又变成了那副痞痞的模样，“哇，开玩笑的。嘿，皮尔斯，把你的手机给我。”

握在艾登手心的手机沾上了濡湿的冷汗，他考虑了五秒钟，发现自己只有交出去一个选择。

艾登双腿跨开，这样即使约尔迪有什么动作他也能一个膝击，他捏着手机一角，伸出了手臂。

约尔迪像一头等待猎物掉坑的野兽，在艾登略微倾身之际猛地攥牢了猎物的手腕，借力向前拖拽，为此腹部吃了一个毫不留情的膝击，他直接把这只敢于反抗的狐狸死死压在了床上。

约尔迪扣着艾登的腰和肩胛骨，紧贴着的身躯有着温热的起伏，恨不得把他嵌进自己的骨血。“嘿，嘿，皮尔斯，放心，这次我不会动你。”他齿咬着对方的耳垂和颈侧，艾登的嘴唇抿的坚如蚌壳，有着隐隐的粉和白。

“为什么你总不能理解我想和你上床的心态呢？” 约尔迪在艾登的腰际逡巡摸索，发出一声满足的叹息。对方奋力抵抗，在他身下不安分的扭动。

艾登悔青了肠子，第一次觉得他不应该去招惹约尔迪，就该留着他在外面自生自灭！常年做黑色生意的收尾人不比他高壮，但每一寸肌肉都蕴含着不容置疑的铁与血。艾登的胸膛因紧张剧烈的起伏，约尔迪手臂箍着他的腰动弹不得。

约尔迪抵着他大腿的火热不忍直视，艾登赧然发现自己也硬了，男人拨下他的帽子，亲吻他的鬓角、额头和扇动的眼睑，他卡着约尔迪脖子也没能阻止他最后撬开他的嘴，交缠彼此的唇舌。

艾登毫不留情的连续击打约尔迪的肾部，终于拉开了距离，一吻方休后艾登有些失神，他迷离着瞪向约尔迪，碧绿的眼睛染着水色，对方欢快的再次给了他一个吻，抓着他松懈的手在自己胯部撸了几把。

“wow，皮尔斯，”约尔迪压在他身上，声线里掩不住的辛辣和凶性，“这次我放过你不是因为可怜你，而是因为我爱你，你可得快点做好准备，我可以等，但等不了多久。”

艾登一点也不想理约尔迪，他一巴掌扇过去被再次抓住了手腕，对方色情的舔舐着他一根根手指，艾登起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。

最后还是两个人挤在了一张床上，艾登怀疑起了自己做的决定。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“你是一个开租车店的。”艾登认真的对约尔迪说。  
“我觉得这个职业不太霸气。”约尔迪抗议道。  
“那你想干什么？”艾登放下手机。  
“芝加哥扛把子怎么样？”约尔迪摸着下巴。  
“我觉得脱衣舞店老板很适合你。”艾登一脸冷漠。

艾登皮尔斯最长久的情人是他的手机，但他不可能洗洗澡也带着它，当然他也不会把手机随处乱丢，而是妥帖的放在大衣口袋里。要说这些，是为艾登从浴室出来后，看到约尔迪拿着他的电话和妮琪聊得正欢一脸懵逼做注解，同时他以最快的速度把电话抢了过来。

“妮琪，咳，没事吧，有什么事吗？”  
“哥哥，那是你男朋友吗？”  
“这个可以以后再说。”  
“他说他是的。”  
“……”艾登回头瞟了约尔迪一眼，对方摊手表示无辜。  
“你会带他来看看我们吗？”  
艾登沉默了一瞬，最后缓缓开口，“我会想想的。”

约尔迪对妮琪不感兴趣，他对艾登的家人很感兴趣，这个私法制裁者即使表现的再宽容大方、多愁善感的不像一个收尾人，唯一的逆鳞便是他的家人，触之即死—妹妹，外甥，还有死去的外甥女。他与艾登合作的开始，就是追查杀死艾登年幼外甥女的凶手。  
电话那头的女人在听到他的声音后迅速警惕起来，甚至想套他的话，他有些失笑，不愧是皮尔斯的妹妹，又一只狡猾的小狐狸，不过火候还差点。  
“呀，你猜？我是他男朋友。”他戏谑道。  
对面发出一声难以自持的惊呼。  
然后皮尔斯冲了过来，他很少见他这么紧张过。

“不许向妮琪和小杰提起收尾人的工作，不许吓他们，不许……”约尔迪几乎没有见过艾登喋喋不休的模样，他的做法是直接吻上去。  
艾登一手推开他，沉痛的扶住了自己的额头，“约尔迪，对他们好一点，”他的语气轻缓而眷恋，“他们是我的家人。”  
约尔迪的手臂搭在艾登的肩膀上，这个男人把仅剩的温情全留给了他的家人。

事实证明这只是一次简单的拜访，路上所用的时间比待在屋子里的时间长得多，金发的女人在另一个城市接待了他们，艾登给约尔迪准备的厚厚的快写成话剧的说辞一个也没用上，妮琪没有问他的工作，他的生活，他在干什么，只是简单的招呼了一下，聊了一下家常，约尔迪挑了一些无关紧要的、修饰润色后的细节说给她听。他们没有留下用餐。

离开时艾登抱着妮琪，小声的安慰她，抚摸她的头发。金发女人知道艾登估计很长时间都不会来看他们了，远离他的地方才是最安全的。她看起来快哭了，但因为儿子就在身边生生忍住了。

回去的路上艾登坐在副驾驶看着手机，一点也不想理睬约尔迪。约尔迪自个乐呵呵的开车，将艾登放下后驱车回自己的住处。

“你好，秦先生吗？”来自妮琪的电话，他们在她家时交换了号码，约尔迪笑，原来皮尔斯家的妹妹还兴秋后算账。  
“hi~”  
“你是干什么的？” 她到他这儿刨根问底。  
“开租车店的。” 皮尔斯估计很高兴，他还是把他的说辞用上了，他可真听他的话呀。  
“你和哥哥是怎么认识的？”   
“租车认识的。”   
“你们认识多久了？”  
“一年有余。”

他和皮尔斯在僻静的小巷里会面，同为收尾人的男人急需一个合伙人，他接了这个单子。那一天正直倒春寒，他站在阴暗的角落，芝加哥的阳光泄露进边角，一丝也沾不上他，清寞萧索的男人出现在巷口，像雪夜，像落日。

有的人冷在表，有的人冷在里。

“你在说谎，”对面的女人声音和皮尔斯一样清亮。“你爱他吗？”  
“我爱他。”约尔迪回答道。

他最开始一点也不喜欢这个叫艾登皮尔斯的男人，带着可笑的温柔和正义，让收尾人的工作像个笑话，私法制裁者，私法制裁者，他们嘲讽着等着看他的笑话和结果，戒备而怀疑。

但艾登皮尔斯就那么坚定的走了下去，外甥女被杀、妹妹被劫、外甥出逃，他从不慌乱，一步步的，在复仇和拯救的道路上前行，面对一切，承担一切。心性之坚韧非常人所能及。

他不得不认可他，至少承认皮尔斯是个值得尊重的人，践行自己准则从不出离的人永远值得尊敬。他们合作了好几次，和皮尔斯在一起工作他很开心，他相信他的人格和能力，他们交付彼此的后背，在黑夜里搏杀向前。

皮尔斯，约尔迪空闲时会想起这个名字，在他有限的生命和黑暗的生活里，难得的一丝正义和光亮，那就是这个男人了。

他在他面前表现的无理又任性，而皮尔斯就是这样平静的看着他，像是看进了他的心里。

最后皮尔斯身份暴露，击杀伊拉克，击杀幸运奎恩。

约尔迪知道奎恩那个老不死终于死了的时候，烟头烧灼到了指腹都没有察觉。他接过奎恩的生意，他知道奎恩即便权势滔天操控市长他也只是个带着心脏起搏器的老人，但是，从来没有人敢动他，没有人，只有艾登皮尔斯，只有私法制裁者。

约尔迪再次点燃了一只烟，狠抽了一口，他心绪难平，带着怒火、嫉妒、和渴望。一切都是那么的阴差阳错无可救药，他是如此深刻的认识到皮尔斯的特别，他想如果是他会怎么做，答案是没有，他忌惮奎恩，他有诸多自以为是的考虑，他会忍耐会蛰伏，最后也许会让奎恩得其所报，但他没有像皮尔斯的勇气和智慧，布衣之怒，流血五步。

皮尔斯寄托了约尔迪的一切渴望，爱、正义、光明、慷慨和施舍，即使存于痛苦也值得赞美，绿眼睛的男人背负罪孽仍行于水上。他是火炬，他是星辰。

“我爱他。”约尔迪重复道。  
“你会对哥哥好吗，你会吗？”女人追问道，带着祈求。  
“我会的，我会永远对他好的。”约尔迪认真说道。

约尔迪想得到皮尔斯，当然想，谁不想得到这只漂亮又狡猾的碧眼狐狸。  
市长谋杀的视频在网路上传播后他接到了一个单子，写着不容置疑的价格和下单者姓名，杀死私法制裁者艾登皮尔斯。

约尔迪坐在黑暗的屋子里猛抽了一夜的烟，抽到胸痛，他想到好多好多的细节，剪得短薄的头发，下巴稀疏的胡渣，包裹身躯的大衣。再拿起枪时他好了很多，他不求什么了，他只求一个尘埃落定。

皮尔斯没有杀莫比斯，也没有杀他，他理解，他宽恕。

狡猾的狐狸也埋藏着喜欢，有些害羞，亲他的时候他会轻咳脸红。

约尔迪愿意付出一切来保留这一切，这份让人跪拜的奢侈神迹，他爱的人也爱他。

这是他欠他的。

“再见，约尔迪。”  
“拜，妮琪。”

他欠他良多，怕只有以身相许了。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

约尔迪在下雨的墓园找到了艾登，高大的男人立在墓碑前，像高山，像岩石。水汽凝结在土壤之上。

男人在听到有人过来时缓缓转身，面容清冷，眼睛深邃，遥遥的望着约尔迪。黑鸦鸦的天空压着他的身躯，雨滴从帽檐滴落下来。

约尔迪满不在乎的走过去，举着一把紫色同样骚气的伞，向着艾登倾斜，淋湿了他自己的右肩。

“克拉拉？”约尔迪问道。  
“恩。”艾登应了一句。凝滞的气氛几乎让人窒息。  
“你居然背着我来看别的女人。”约尔迪捂着胸口装模作样的叫。  
艾登甩了他一个“你有病”的眼神，兀自又勾起了嘴角。他笑起来很好看，像繁花开了一树。  
“一起回去吧。”  
“好。”艾登点了点头。

约尔迪单手握着方向盘，在笔直的大路上前行。  
“去哪？”他问看着手机坐在后坐的人。  
“去你那。”  
约尔迪手一抖差点让汽车打滑，他用了毕生的自制力才没猛的扭头看向后面，但他还是透过后视镜偷瞄了泰然自若的艾登一眼。

约尔迪有一个楼顶公寓，和艾登不同，他是个挺会自娱自乐享受人生的家伙。

约尔迪才扣上门，艾登就扯着东道主的领子吻了过来，约尔迪觉得对方太差劲了，他的手拦在大狐狸的后脑勺上，把他抵在了墙上，吻变成了男人间血腥凶悍的撕咬。

约尔迪直接把艾登拦腰扛了起来，几步路把他扔到了床上，艾登挺身坐了起来，看着约尔迪解开领扣挽起袖口，带着不加掩饰的贪婪和渴望。他喜欢了他很久，这个连阳光都融化不了其身上阴狠险毒的男人，事实证明他也是有感情的，是个鲜活的人，有着爱和愧怍。

艾登的手绕过约尔迪的颈侧，他们拥抱彼此。

艾登在约尔迪进入时开始胡乱的骂人，fuck来fuck去，约尔迪由着他过嘴瘾，强迫床上的人袒露自己的胸膛和喉咙，他覆身吸吮他的喉结锁骨，亲的他情动，脸颊泛出茜色的红。  
“约尔迪…！”  
“你别叫我名字。”约尔迪眼眸黑红，一遍遍的擦去艾登额角冒出的冷汗，“我忍不住。”  
艾登颤颤巍巍的回了他一个中指。  
“你还有力气那我继续。”约尔迪舔了下唇，“我可就你一个，你得忍着点。”说完一个挺身，艾登短促的嘶了一声，抓着约尔迪的手臂留下指甲的血痕。

真疼呀…艾登觉得自己是脑子抽了还是有大无畏的勇气才打算和约尔迪上床。他觉得约尔迪简直有毛病，开始不许他叫名字现在各种要求叫，之前捂着他的嘴现在逼着他说“我爱你”，顶着他快断了气。这个人嘴上亲爱的达令各种情话翻来覆去的不停，钳着他脚踝的手却一点也不见放松。他上半身躺在床上，下半身却是腾空的，约尔迪顶弄着他，吻走他眼梢的泪，之后额头抵在他的下颚，手臂圈过，带着超过负荷的亲近和保护。

艾登闭上眼，意识朦胧，唯一的想法是妈的再和约尔迪上床我就是傻逼。

约尔迪赤裸着坐在床对过的扶手椅上，他盯着艾登，他睡不着，回首他几十年，年近不惑，却几乎没有人真正喜欢过他，需要他，他的世界荒芜而空荡，弥高弥寡。就像围城，他走不出去，别人走不进来。他结识不同的女人和男人，好看的、丑陋的、身居高位的、垂首低贱的，他走在深渊的绳锁之上，长袖善舞，卑躬屈膝，觥筹交错，笑里藏刀。  
戏散了，笙歌归院落，灯火下楼台。  
遇到一个相守的人，概率太低了。他和他远徙的祖辈一样，害怕流亡，终其一生寻找归处。  
然后皮尔斯出现了，在疲惫狼狈的他面前，淌过殷红的的长河，走过泥泞，路过风，承载他期许的一切，带来光的和清亮明朗的人生。美如朝露，纯朴不散，那样的真诚和勇气，喜欢和爱。

就像伶仃的孤草，在狡猾心软的狐狸身边，终于扎下了根。

这种神迹几乎让他掩面哭泣。有声者幸也。

他许久未动，直到东方既白，看着艾登睁开眼，醒了过来，弥天的曙光都落在他的眼睛里。

约尔迪照顾的周到，但一点内疚也没有，艾登撑着墙挪向浴室，全身一抽一抽的疼，他不爽的向后比了一个中指，对方只是抓过艾登的手啮咬着。  
“你这种手可得好好养着。”约尔迪声音喑哑。  
“干什么？”  
“给我撸呀。”男人大言不惭的说。艾登差点一口气背过去，他发现约尔迪的下三路似乎是无底线的，他一点也不想搞清楚约尔迪的脑袋里在想什么。

“皮尔斯我觉得大清早的天气这么好我们要不要在来一发。”约尔迪倚在浴室前敲着关上的玻璃门说道。  
艾登撑着盥洗池揉着额角，“你他妈的闭嘴。”  
“诶诶亲爱的你不觉得很爽吗？”  
“………”  
“我听你叫的这么大声~”  
艾登瞬间拉开门把大瓶沐浴露砸在约尔迪不知好歹的脑门再把门摔上，“滚！”

约尔迪在门外哭的像个小姑娘，艾登觉得这日子没法过了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

如果艾登不去当私法制裁者，手机又坏了，他会干什么？  
答案是什么也不干。  
约尔迪发现艾登就这么坐在高背椅上，厌倦而冷漠，房间里的窗帘拉上只留下一条小缝，像一个异邦的小王子。  
“你为什么会去当私法制裁者呢？”约尔迪坐在艾登对面。  
“嗯，”艾登有气无力懒洋洋的发出一声，“只是努力去做正确的事罢了。”

突破仇恨的狭缝并不简单，但明白整个世界是复杂而痛苦的，每个人都是支离破碎的，存有恨与爱，就容易多了。他从不是一个逆来顺受随波逐流的人，很多事情，如果你不去做，只会变得越来越糟，他只有努力让一切变得更好。不过他也有自己的怯懦和卑劣，有时也会觉得没意思。

艾登最开始喜欢约尔迪也不是一蹴而就的。他年纪也不小了，经不起太多的磨难和蹉跎，这个世界不是童话，你没法像个十八岁的小男生付出全部的感情和精力，这太奢侈了，甚至不敢有太深的执念，生活远比你想象的朴实和坚硬。他自己孑然一身了很长时间，隐藏起痛苦，把秘密埋藏至地底，生活里他对未来没有憧憬，感情上更说不上承诺彼此，唯一能做的就是等待和坚守。

最开始真的很难受啊，如丧家之犬在暗巷里逃窜时，在芝加哥的冷风中忽然茫然无措时，在雨景里紧握着手中的枪时，他也会想这一切值不值得，他想要的约尔迪给不给的起。这段感情，最大的可能不过是无疾而终老死不相往来。  
灯塔上枪口相向反而没那么多想法，收尾人没有暗狙让他有影影绰绰的幻想，但只怕所有的奢望单是虚妄，最后不过徒增烦恼。

说实话最后一次见面他也没有期待什么，他很难去怨恨憎恨约尔迪，人生中你重要面临很多选择，一个小小的决定就可以毁灭或成就一桩事，如果他和约尔迪无法共同解决，那就没有然后了。毕竟喜欢和爱不能当饭吃，人还是要生活的。

所以他很感谢约尔迪，他站在死角里，人们看不见他，不懂他，但约尔迪行，他一看见一确定就可以立马接纳他，像个流氓像个混蛋，带来了生机与活力。

约尔迪将新的手机抛给艾登。  
“要一起去吃早饭吗？试试唐人街的yum cha怎么样？”约尔迪兴致勃勃的提议道。  
“那是什么？”艾登坐直了身子。  
“Cantonese tea（广式早茶），虾饺呀烧麦呀艇仔粥呀，”约尔迪摸摸下巴，“我一直想如果我谈了朋友一定得带他把我认为好吃的东西全吃一遍。”  
“Emmm，好吧。”艾登笑了起来。

艾登皮尔斯，不过也是渴望安宁喜欢陪伴的普通人，现在他也有自己的热闹了。

[END]


End file.
